


Stolen Cold Seduction (Up For Some Corruption)

by Trenchdom (ZarryFTZouis)



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [98]
Category: Marianas Trench, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angel Harry, Demigod Josh Ramsay, God Louis, M/M, Rare Pairings, Soulmates, Vampire Jake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/Trenchdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh found his soulmate, but that soulmate's best friend isn't really fond of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Cold Seduction (Up For Some Corruption)

"Just look at him, he's begging to be fucked."

Josh looks in the direction his friend, Jake, is pointing at. There's a blond twink with a mixed drink in his hand. Even in the dark, crowded pub, Josh can make out the porcelain features and his electric blue eyes. Something about him draws the now-Canadian in.

"Do you think he can be swayed? Looks straight to me," Josh motions at the barmaid to hit him up with another lime vodka shot. "Really, no one dresses that perfectly if you're gay."

"It’s the other way around, genius," Jake plonks him in the head. "Go for it, you got your charms."

“I meant what I said. Just look at how loose his sweater is on him,” Josh fixes his hair. Goddammit, he spent at least half an hour just to spike it this way. “Wanna know how he ended up in a gay open bar though.”

“Go for some corruption.” Jake pushes the taller guy this time, in the direction of the blond twink.

“Hi,” Josh doesn’t wait before setting his hands on the blond stranger’s waist, pulling him closer to him as the music gets louder. “I’m dared by my friend to dance with you.”

“Lucky for you, I’m a dancer,” the blond has a thick Irish brogue, which Josh finds sexy as fuck. “What about you?”

“Call me your private dancer, darling,” Josh leans down to nip at the tip of his new prey’s ear, earning a breathless moan. “That’s all you need to know.”

“Private dancer, eh?” There’s no mistaking the arousal in the blond’s tone. “Call me Niall, I think you earned the right to.”

“Oh, Niall, I think I earned more than a right to call you that,” Josh expertly skims his hand down to the crotch-area of Niall’s denim clad thighs. He hears a short intake of breath as the desired reaction. “Tell me, how many times have you gotten it off lately?”

“I don’t toss,” Niall hisses out, probably trying to get rid of the sexual desires. “I’m not like the others who get piss-drunk and fuck randoms.”

“I’m not a random, Nialler,” Josh purrs into Niall’s ear, then licks at the shell. “Just imagine how things were where people live forever.”

-

“You’re an idiot.”

Josh ignores his best friend of unmentioned centuries as he pulls out a cigar. He uses the hellfire to light it up as the other paces back and forth.

“Relax, Jakey. It’s not like he can remember me from his old lives,” Josh takes a hit of the cigar, smoke clouds pluming from his lips. “I put a simple magic on him from remembering those until our first kiss.”

“You’ve met him before?”

Josh is a demigod from the Renaissance/Baroque period whilst Jake is a Canadian–born vampire from the 1800’s. They met when Josh was on a rescue mission for the vampires in the 1860’s at the California Massacre. (As it is known in the world of supernatural beings.) Josh knew Jake in his formal life when he was a French servant at the LaBelle castle in the late 1750’s though. A soul can be reborn so many times, it seems.

“You know about past lives,” Josh sips at his diet coke. He really loves how cheap things are down here in Europe. He doesn’t know why he lives in Canada now. Probably the weather. “Have you heard from Luke?”

“He’s busy with his current position,” Jacob shrugs as Josh stands up, his coke can clutched in his hand, and makes his favourite varsity jacket appear. “Where are you going?”

“Out.”

-

“You’re a prick, you know that?” Niall shrugs as Louis continue with his rant. “I mean, you go to a gay strip club for no reason other than ‘I was compelled to’, grind up against a random and you come back home _completely_ sober. Care to explain that?”

“I don’t or haven’t,” Niall taps at the veins on his neck. His flatmate/best mate Louis is an insensitive bitch at 150% of the time but he’s like a father when it comes to Niall’s outing. “Can a twenty-year-old university kid have some privacy?”

“Not until you tell me about this mystery blue haired bloke,” Louis grits out, reaching out to snatch the glass of orange juice from Niall’s grasp. “Tell me, have you seen him before?”

“Only his blue eyes are familiar to me,” Niall pouts as his morning glass of orange juice is taken from him. Nothing wakes him up like a morning juice. “But I’ve never seen him before.”

“There’s a Greek god called Hypnos, Niall,” Niall rolls his eyes, knowing the slightly older lad can go on forever when it comes to mythologies. “He’s the supreme god of sleep, you know? He had two sons, Phobos and Demos, who are collectively known as ‘fear and terror’. You know how dreams have endless possibilities? That’s why the god of sleep had godly sons of fear and terror, Nialler. It reminds you that at your weakest state, you can easily be killed.

“It’s not something you ask for on a daily basis, really, to be able to dream but not touch. To see but not able to feel. It’s endless days of emotionless drills, something you can’t escape. Tell me, Niall, have you thought about the meanings of life?”

Niall has never seen this side of Louis so he just cocks his head to the side.

“Go out if you want to, Ni, you deserve it,” Louis smiles indulgently, but not before Niall sees tendrils of shadow snaring about.

Niall doesn’t know how to describe the things he sees around people. Some people call it aura, some call it True Sight. It frightens Niall, how people aren’t how they look on the outside. They can resemble a kitten but their colours can show murderous thoughts. Or a tattooed angel with heart of a saint, really.

“Niall?”

Niall smiles when he looks up from the ground to be greeted by the sight of his curly haired angel, whose name happens to be Harry. He literally looks like an angel, with his charming dimples and ethereal green eyes, not to mention the unruly curls. Harry knows what he is –- a Nephilim. It’s not rare for Fallen Angels to mate with humans and have offspring that aren’t entirely mortal. He knows that Harry is around two centuries old and he’s helped other Nephilim. Currently, Harry is trying to figure exactly what sort of supernatural occurrence Niall is.

“Haz,” Niall grins more at the presence of the double chocolate chip frappucino than his friend’s. “You’re just on time.”

“I was talking to someone but am I?” Harry takes the brownie out of the paper bag and munches on it happily. “I know you’re thinking about him.”

“It’s so weird, Harry. It’s like I was enchanted to meet him,” Niall sighs, sipping at the creamy drink Harry bought for him. “Like, his blue eyes were glacial, and yet they burned like flames.”

“Shit,” Harry drops his snack and looks proper worried. “Niall, tell me the guy didn’t have blue hair or a tongue piercing.”

“He had both?” Niall can see the streaks of gloomy yellow invading Harry’s usual silver colour. “Is that a bad thing?”

“I’ll be back.”

-

“So you figured it out.”

Harry has his wings out, which are beautiful to any eyes that are trained on him. The majority of the wings are snow–white, with couple shades of silver and turquoise at the ends of the feathers. Josh has seen Harry a lot in this form, the form that is reserved for other angels.

“What do you want with Niall?” Harry summons his heavenly sword, the Fire of the Light surrounding it. “Better yet, why are you not trying to reawaken his memories?”

“If I did, he will leave you, young angel,” Josh smirks as the Nephilim lunges at him. Josh easily side-steps, sighing at the futile action. “I know you better than anyone else, _adelfos_.”

“Don’t you dare call me that! You lost that privilege when you turned your back on us!” Harry slashes with his Divine Sword again but Josh summons the Shadow Shield to block out the attack completely. “Do you ever get tired of being the Bastion of Light and Darkness?”

“I get to be the best of both worlds,” Josh shrugs, letting the hellfire lick at his palms. “But you know Niall is mine, not yours.”

“Hardly, he trusts me more than you,” Harry spits out, his wings creating gusts of wind. They cut like knives when they near Josh’s body. “You were never trusting to Niall in his past lives.”

“Well, he trusted me enough to give me his virginities,” Josh smirks at the younger son of Cassiel. “Really, _adelfos_ , you need to do your researches–”

Harry punches Josh square in his jaw, and since the Shield only blocks out energy blasts, he stumbles back a couple feet. There’s an aura of red rage around Harry, something Josh loves seeing on him.

“I’d rate that punch seven out of ten,” Josh rubs at his bruising jaw. “I’ll mention this to Niall.”

“You wouldn’t,” Harry grits out, his eyes like twin flames of dark green now. “You haven’t the balls to.”

“His very soul loves me,” Josh points out and uses his telekinesis to throw Harry away from him. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a date with Destiny.”

-

“Fancy seein’ you here, Niall,” Josh hands the shot of rum and coke to the Irishman. “Tell me, any particular reason you’re here?”

“Jus’ you,” Niall slides into the chair next to the blue haired demigod, hopefully to stay. “I just wanted to talk to you.”

“About?” Josh leans in until the bridges of their noses are touching. “You can give in to me.” Josh uses the shadows lurking in the back to cage them in.

“Harry seems to know you,” Niall confesses, making Josh grin to himself. “He told me you’re bad news.”

“He and I share a… complicated history together,” Josh answers truthfully, not having any other description for their hatred towards each other. None other than Niall, of course. “We knew each other as kids.”

“Mind if I ask you how old you are? You don’t look older than twenty-five.”

“Around that age,” Josh shrugs as he downs his shot. “You look about eighteen.”

“That I do,” Niall smiles with much joy and innocence. “Just got into uni after two long years of college.”

“Associates of Arts degree?” Josh ventures a guess without taking a peek at Niall’s head. “Or as you prefer to call it, ‘a contemplative alt to what I truly want to do.’”

“That’s a pretty accurate summary,” Niall sips at his drink, but not before flashing a genuine smile at Josh. “What brings _you_ here?”

“Loneliness.” Josh decides to be truthful tonight.

“With the looks you’ve got?” Niall leans into nip at Josh’s earlobe that’s been pierced before. “Someone as hot as you would be swarmed by people wanting t’ be fucked by you.”

“ _Au contraire_ ,” Josh plants his hand flat on Niall’s chest, feeling the heartbeat pick up. “I only yearn for one single person’s touches.”

“And who is that lucky person?” Niall leans in, a desired effect. “Have you anyone who’s captured your heart?”

“I have this crazy idea of falling in love with this stranger,” Josh covers his hand over Niall’s a soft ‘oh’ leaving the blond’s mouth. “He doesn’t remember me, or any of the past we shared were we in a different world.”

“Do you believe in reincarnation?” There’s no denying how Niall’s breathing picked up. Josh wants to kiss him senseless so he can finally remember. “I can see that in your aura.”

”But I was never reincarnated,” Josh finds himself saying. “Only you, little snowjay.”

“What are you then?” Niall lifts his glass of rum to his lips. “Your skin is ice-cold, but your hands are warm no matter what. You’re never out in the sun.”

”I feel insulted a lot if you just quoted Twilight,” Josh isn’t joking about that. To hell with that awful movie. “But you’re right on one term.”

“That you’re immortal,” Niall’s blue eyes widen from initial surprise. “You’ve been alive for centuries.”

“That I've been,” Josh confirms. “But you don’t have to fear me. I’m your friend, have been for last four of your lives.”

“But I died under your watch,” Niall hisses, headed towards the dance floor. “I can’t trust you if you let me die.”

“Ni,” Josh follows the smaller blond to the floor, his arms snatching out to cage him closer. “Kiss me and you’ll remember.”

“Get this inside your–”

Josh feels it too. Hell, the connection their very souls fell, the _pull_ towards each other is so much, Niall can’t push Josh away. Josh can also feel Niall staring at his lips so he moves his hand up to the blond’s lips and thumb at the seam between his lips.

“I’m the one who loved you from the start,” Josh whispers into Niall’s ear. He can almost taste the innocence. “Say that you love me, and we’ll have our forever.”

“I don’t know you,” Niall sounds very uncertain about that. “I’m not the person you think that has been reincarnated into your life for last couple centuries.”

“If you didn’t think that,” Josh dips his head down a little, just a millimetre between their lips, “you wouldn’t know how long I’ve been alive. I know you have dreams about your past lives, Ni.”

“I don’t know you,” Niall repeats himself before pressing his lips to Josh’s. The demigod feels the powers working to unlock Niall’s memories of him for last four lifetimes, making the blond gasp.

“Josh,” Niall breathes out, like he just saw the little parts of their time together. “You’re the one who saved me from the fire when I was the _seigneur_ ’s guard in the 1700’s in Acadia.”

“Ah, the spell works every time,” Josh comments with a relieved sigh. “Anything else you remember?”

“We’re soulmates,” Niall’s crystalline blue eyes shine with love. “We’re destined to be together… and that you’re Harry’s half-brother.”

“Well, my father is Phobos and he had a fling with an angel,” Josh says nonchalantly. “Part of my abilities as a son of Phobos is that I can manifest someone’s worst nightmare.”

“Phobos? From the Greek mythology?” Niall remembers Louis’ story about Hypnos’ twin sons. “My friend told me that Phobos and Demos are collectively known as ‘terror and fear’.”

“Huh, your friend knows Greek myth?” Josh should know this person just by Niall mentioning him but he isn’t getting any information. “Should I know him?”

“Not really, he’s just a friend of mine,” Niall shrugs, taking a swig of his drink. Josh can hear the boom of the music in the background. “He’s majoring in Greek myth.”

“Huh,” Josh straightens his varsity jacket. “Wanna come back to my place? I’ll make sure Jake stays away.”

“Jake… your vampire friend, right?”

“And the only real friend I’ve got.”

-

“Your ‘place’ is fecking huge!”

Josh rolls his eyes. Over last couple centuries, he’s acquired his fortune so he owns a house in some places. The house he has in London is at least 1500 acres with a pool in the backyard and a balcony.

“Well, I’ve been alive for four centuries, I’ve my money,” Josh opens the door and leads Niall inside. “Do you live with your friend and share the flat rent?”

“Yeah, I live with Louis,” Niall plops down onto a sofa. “Is that a 60-inch flat screen telly?”

“Maybe,” Josh sits next to Niall. “Dear gods, I’ve been waiting for nearly eight decades wondering the next time you’d be reincarnated.”

“How many times have I been reborn?” Niall asks what Josh expected him to. “Was I with you in all of them?”

“The first time we met was in the Baroque period, in the late 1700’s. You were the _seigneur_ ’s son like you remember. I just moved from the lowlands to the colony of Acadia and, well, the Acadians weren’t exactly okay with an _English_ newcomer. I may have used my demigod powers to make them feel otherwise,” Josh offers Niall a sheepish grin. “We met when I went to the castle to be employed as a guard and you told me it was a love at first sight. We had this partnership sort of thing until the day you died of old age. I did tell you that I was an immortal but before you died, I used my powers to make you not remember your old life were you ever to be reborn into this world.”

“Until we kiss,” Niall giggles when Josh moves closer so that they’re sharing body heat. “Did I lose my virginity to you in every life?”

“Well, you were a prostitute in your second life,” Josh jokes, the laughter in his eyes giving the lie away. Niall slaps him on the shoulder. “Okay, okay, your first time was always with me.”

“How old are you?” Niall asks, cocking his head to the side. “I mean, if you even know…”

“I was born in the first half of 1600’s, Niall.” Josh dips his head down to press his lips to Niall’s head. “Born as the son of Lord in the lowland.”

“But you weren’t exactly his son,” Niall remarks, making Josh roll his eyes. “You said your father was Phobos.”

“Yeah, but my mortal dad didn’t know that. He thought my mom was faithful to him and she thought that himself. I looked into her memories and Phobos disguised himself as my father when they did the thing.”

“Hm,” Niall turns around so that their faces are staring at each other. “So, why did you bring me here?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Josh says before crashing their lips together. Niall gasps from the abruptness but he’s quick to kiss Josh back, straddling his waist. Josh pries Niall’s lips apart effortlessly, spiking his tongue against the Irishman’s. He starts to grind his hips into Niall’s, making the younger boy moan into their kiss. He can feel that Niall’s growing hard from his actions so he trails one hand down Niall’s torso, to the button-fly on his jeans. Niall doesn’t say anything so Josh undoes the button and zipper, pulling the denim down. He breaks the kiss just long enough to take the shirt off of Niall’s body, revelling in the pale perfection that is his soulmate. He starts to trek down Niall’s body, exploring it with his tongue and lips. Niall lets out a delicious moan when Josh licks at his hardening nipples. _Such a virgin_ , Josh muses inside his head.

Before long, both of them are naked with a blushing Niall.

“So cute,” Josh dips his head down to kiss Niall’s coloured cheek. “Are you sure about this?”

“If you were my first and only lover in my past life times, why not this time?” Niall tells the demigod, a giggle present in his voice. “I’m not gonna break.”

“Well, I have to prep you and stuff and effort to get my lube,” Josh rolls his eyes. “Okay, I’ll use my demigod powers to summon them.” He adds when Niall gives him ‘are you serious?’ look.

Josh does what he said he would — he uses his demigod powers to make a bottle of lube appear and squirts a generous amount on his fingers. He prods at Niall’s virgin entrance and circles the rim when he feels another presence.

“Oh God, I never needed to see this,” the newcomer groans in a deep baritone voice Josh can recognise anywhere. “Put some clothes on.”

“Fucking hell, Harold,” Josh clothes both him and Niall in what they were wearing before. “You have the worst timing.”

“I’m here to stop Niall from making a mistake, so no,” Harry’s wings flutter behind him. “You can’t fucking use him!”

“He loves me!” Niall defends Josh, something that surprises the demigod. “I know he loved me in all my past lives and he does in this one too.”

“Did he tell you everything?” Harry growls out. “About how he’s responsible for–”

Josh uses the shadows to choke Harry, squeezing the air out of his lungs. Harry might be an angel but Josh is a demigod who’s older than Harry and that means he had more time practising using his powers. Josh lifts Harry above the ground, barely hearing Niall’s gasp.

“Responsible for what? Keeping the line between Light and Darkness in its place? I’m tired of being who I am,” Josh sighs, wondering why his half-brother is so hot-headed. “I’m the Bastion of the two forces and it’s not like I signed up for it. Sometimes, Darkness gets hold of me and makes me do things I regret and you, little brother, had to interrupt me from having sex for the first time in nearly 80 years to take _my_ Niall from me.”

“That’s a long time to go without sex if you’re an immortal,” Niall comments. “But Josh, let me friend go, please.”

“Only for you,” Josh sighs and releases Harry from the shadow’s grip. “How did you even befriend an angel?”

“He was in me Biology class in uni,” Niall shrugs, the blush still there. _Well, it’s not exactly everyday your friend walks in on you having sex with his immortal half-brother._ Josh muses inside his head. “We were lab partners and hung out outside of classes so yeah.”

“He found you ‘cause he knew the connection you have to me,” Josh curses in his head. Really, that’s low even for Harry. “He knows you’re key to my destruction.”

“I’m still here, morons,” Harry croaks out, his wings flapping like crazy behind him. “Josh, don’t try to deny the fact that you killed the entire population of the _seigneurial_ you and Niall first in.”

“It was Darkness’ fault!” Josh bellows, the shadows swirling from his anger. “I don’t have a control over myself when it takes control of me, you know that!”

“I’m the Warrior of Light, so sadly, I do,” Harry sighs. “But you’re the Bastion, Josh, you should be better than that.”

“You keep saying Bastion and I haven’t a clue what that is,” Niall speaks out and Josh almost forgot he was here with them. “Bastion of Light and Darkness? The hell is that?”

“Well, no one told me we’d have guests today.”

Three heads snap in the direction of the new voice. Josh growls at the sight of Jake, his vampire best friend. He’s only dressed in a t-shirt and dark jeans, showing off his tattoos.

“You’re Jake,” Niall frowns. “Josh’s friend.”

“I’m guessing you two kissed,” Jake ventures a guess. “But yeah, the one and only! Can you imagine sticking by Josh’s ass for centuries?”

“Try being his brother,” Josh doesn’t have need a visual confirmation that Harry rolled his eyes. “Well, _half_ , but you get the point.”

“You must be the Harry Josh bitches about all the time,” Josh throws a ball of shadow at the vampire but he uses his vampire speed to dodge that. “Really, he hates you.”

“Will someone _please_ fill me in on what the fuck the Bastion is?”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Josh sighs. “It’s how it sounds like, Nialler. I’m the Keeper who makes sure Light and Darkness stays balance, that one does not overpower the other source completely.”

“That makes total sense,” Niall rolls his eyes. “I don’t speak supernatural language.”

“Light is the ultimate good, think about angels, and Darkness is ultimate evil, like vampires and demons.”

“Hey!” Jake calls out when Josh says the vampires are evil. “I don’t kill people every time I feed!”

“Key word: _Every,”_ Josh grins. “Now will everyone get the fuck out so I can finally have sex? Eighty years of celibacy is a bitch.”

“Fuck no,” Harry seethes, his Diving Sword appearing in his hand. “Don’t touch Niall!”

“You’re a dick,” Jake comments, vampire-speeding to Harry’s side and restraining him. Being a vampire, he’s stronger than the angel. Harry growls as he is forced to drop his sword, which disintegrates as soon as it leaves its owner’s hand. “You don’t know how much Josh has been missing his soulmate, now do you?”

Harry opens his mouth to say something when there’s an explosion of light filling the living room. Josh curses as he averts his eyes. When he looks back, there’s a new figure, and he’s radiating with power.

Power that Josh is all too familiar with.

“Father?” He and Harry say at the same time when Niall says “Louis?”

“For fuck’s sake, why can’t my children get along?” Phobos — or Louis as Niall called him in this form — sighs dramatically. “It’s been two centuries and you two still have yet to make amends.”

“Louis, you’re a fecking god?” Niall sounds like he’s shell-shocked. “Did you befriend me just because I’m connected to Josh?”

“Sorry Niall,” the god doesn’t look all that sorry.

Josh has seen his father before but in those times, the god was never in a short shape. In this human form, his father is about five-nine with voluptuous ass, piercing blue eyes and light brown hair that’s styled in a messy way.

“Louis — Phobos, whatever — why did you even find me and made me believe you were a uni student majoring in Greek myth?” Niall asks the question that Josh wanted to. “What role do I play in this world?”

“Your fate is intertwined with my sons’, Niall,” Phobos looks at both Josh and Harry. “I wanted to keep you from the atrocity that is–”

“Feeling the paternal love,” Harry rolls his eyes, echoing Josh’s thought. “You know I’m assigned as Niall’s guardian angel so how does that tie with ‘your fate is intertwined with my sons’?”

“If I told you, the Moirai will be mad,” Phobos tells his younger, stupid brother. “But Josh, you know you can’t keep having Niall in all his lives.”

“He’s my soulmate, _father_ ,” Josh grits out, his anger amplifying his powers. “He was made for me and I was made for him.”

“That’s the basic soulmate principle, yes,” the god looks exasperated. “But sometimes, you have to let the bond you feel from being soulmates go.”

“Go the fuck away,” Josh growls before opening a portal and using his telekinesis to throw his father in it. “And stay in Olympus!”

“My roommate was a god in disguise, holy hell,” Niall summarises brilliantly. “And my best friend is a demigod angel whilst my soulmate is a demigod. This is fecking awesome.”

“Please cut the sarcasm,” Josh beats Harry to it. “And get out of my house, Harold.”

“Not gonna if that will keep you from shagging Niall,” Harry huffs out a breath. “Your friend Jake is here too, so.”

“I’m gonna leave when he starts anyways. Vampire hearing,” Jake shudders. “I made a mistake of staying with Josh when he was with Niall in his formal life and I didn’t know they were getting it on. Josh is a screamer.”

Josh throws another ball of shadow at Jake but being a vampire, he dodges it with his speed again.

“That is number one thing you don’t want to know about your brother,” Harry comments, making Niall giggle. “Well, I’m gonna leave since Niall deserves a degree of happiness in his life.”

Before Josh can say anything, there’s a flash of bright white light and both Harry and Jake are gone. He feels sorry for his friend for being teleported without being warned at all.

“Now, where were we?” Josh turns towards Niall, _his soulmate_ , and crashes their lips together. Niall moans into the kiss, making Josh hard again. He grabs Niall’s thighs and wraps them around his waist, carrying him to his bedroom.

“I know with all my soul that I love you,” Niall giggles against Josh’s lips. “Like you said, we were made for each other.”

“I’ll never let you go,” he whispers against Niall’s lips. “Now that I’ve finally found you, you’ll never leave my sight.”

Josh uses his demigod powers to remove all their clothes, making Niall giggle. He doesn’t have to eavesdrop on his thought to figure out he finds that convenient. Josh lays Niall’s back against the mattress and starts to kiss every inch of his skin, starting with the chest. He lingers on Niall’s nipples for a while, flicking the nub with his tongue, and when he reaches down to Niall’s dick, the blond Irishman gasps. Chuckling, Josh kitten licks at the tip of Niall’s hard-on, earning a breathless moan from him. He takes all of Niall into his mouth, centuries of practice preventing him from gagging when the tip hits the back of his throat. He bobs his head up and down and a considerably fast pace. Niall’s moans grow louder and Josh knows that his now-Irish soulmate is close to his orgasm.

“As selfish as it sounds, I want you to come with me inside of you,” Josh tells Niall after pulling away from Niall’s hard length. “I’m gonna prep you, okay?”

“No prep, just need you inside me,” Niall practically begs so Josh nods, slicking himself with lube before positioning himself at Niall’s entrance. He pushes just the head in, which Niall moans at. He grabs at the nearest thing available to him, which happens to be Josh’s hair. Josh takes that as a good sign and pushes in further, until his entire length is buried inside of Niall. Niall lets out a delicious moan when he starts to thrust, and Josh smirks at that. _I found his prostate_. Josh muses to himself, thrusting harder into the same angle. There’s a sinfully tight clenching around his dick and Niall comes in spurts between their bodies. Josh releases himself deep inside Niall soon after.

“I love you, little snowflake,” Josh tells Niall after pulling out, with a tired Niall koala-ing him. “Always.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
